StormClan: A Clan Like No Other
by Splashmist3271
Summary: StormClan is just like every other Clan around the lake; they hunt, fight, train, etc. Except for one thing: the entire Clan lifestyle is focused on their future warriors. Apprentices must take their own virginity in order for mating to be more 'pleasurable'. Additionally, cats are paired together to produce the best kits. Follow Skykit and her adventures in StormClan.
1. Allegiances-

**Allegiances:**

**StormClan:**

**Leader:** Ambrosiastar~ golden she-cat with slanted amber eyes and darker dapples _(Rockfall)_

**Deputy:** Rockfall~ gray tom with striped legs _(Ambrosiastar)_

**Medicine Cat:** Raindrop~ blue/gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

**Warriors: **(toms and she-cats without kits)

Honeyfeather~ golden she-cat with thick fur _(Redstorm)_

Poppyfur~ tortoiseshell she-cat _(Flameclaw)_

Redstorm~ dark ginger tom _(Honeyfeather)_

Coalstep~ dark gray/black tom with lighter fore-paws _(Rosethorn)_

Flameclaw~ large white tom with ginger paws and tail _(Poppyfur)_

Dawnskys~ creamy-white she-cat with large blue eyes

Flintclaw~ pale gray-and-black tom _(Mistyfur)_

Gingerlily~ pale ginger she-cat with darker ear-tips

**Apprentices: **(cats older than six-moons, in training to become warriors)

Mudpaw~ dark brown tom with green eyes (apprentice Medicine Cat)

Russetpaw~ ginger she-cat with long claws

Cheetahpaw~ golden tom with darker spots

Spiritpaw~ pale gray she-cat with unusually fluffy fur

Silverpaw~ pale gray she-cat with white-tipped fur

**Kits and queens:**

Rosethorn~ pale ginger/cream she-cat (mother to Skykit, Swiftkit) _(Coalstep)_

Mistyfur~ gray she-cat with white-tipped fur (mother to Ghostkit, Stonekit, Pebblekit, and Slenderkit)(_Flintclaw)__  
_

**Elders:**

Flowerpetal~ once beautiful brown-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt~ brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Bramblestar~ brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Lionblaze~ golden tabby tom (temporarily)

**Warriors: ** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Molefrost~ brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Petalpaw

Cherryclaw~ ginger tabby she-cat

**Kits and Queens:**

Squirrelflight (mother to Fernkit and Tigerkit)

**Elders:**

Dustpelt~ brown tabby tom with gray-tinged muzzle

Sandstorm~ pale ginger tabby she-cat

*** full allegiances are only shown for StormClan ***

* * *

**Okay, so here are the allegiances! The names in _italics _beside the StormClan warriors names are the cats that they have mated with.**


	2. Prologue-

**Prologue:**

The young golden she-cat padded through the dense forest, her ear twitching as a brightly-colored butterfly fluttered past it.

_StormClan is thriving; Mistyfur just had a new litter of kits, and Gingerlily and Flintclaw just became warriors._

She stopped outside the fern-covered entrance to the StormClan camp. She could see her loyal deputy, Rockfall, sitting just inside the entrance. She crouched down, creeping forward slowly with a small grin on her face. She stopped right behind him and then pounced.

The young gray tom let out a mewl in alarm as she landed squarely on his back. He rolled over and swiped at her face before his eyes lit with recognition and he squirmed out from under her, shaking out his fur and standing up. "Ambrosiastar, you mouse-brain! You startled me!"

Ambrosiastar blinked, standing up as well. Her amber eyes were sparkling with amusement, and she leapt up onto the HighRock. She gazed down at cats in the clearing; Mistyfur's three moon old kits, Spiritkit and Silverkit, were wrestling outside the nursery. Both she-kits were beautiful and strong, and would make amazing warriors. Fawnshadow's newborn kit, on the other hand, was crawling feebly across the ground as his mother tried to get him to his paws. Mudkit, as he was called, was a skinny, dark brown tom with thin, bony legs that lacked muscle.

"I'm worried about him,"

Ambrosiastar turned to see that Rockfall had leapt up beside her. She growled in annoyance, the playful light in her eyes turned to one of hatred. "Fawnshadow should have never gone and mated with that awful rogue. That tom was nothing but a bag of skin and bones; poor Mudkit never had a chance!"

He nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "We should talk to Raindrop and see if he will take Mudkit on as an apprentice when he is old enough," his gaze hardened. "In the mean time, Ambrosiastar, give him time. He is only a moon old; he will grow."

Ambrosiastar sighed, sinking down onto her stomach. " I know. I only wish that we had some way of making sure that all of our future warriors are strong and beautiful."

Rockfall tilted his head to the side. "I think I have an idea,"

Ambrosiastar turned to him. "Really, what is it?"

The gray tom blinked. "We could match up cats that we know will make excellent kits. For example, we could match up the two of us; our kits would be strong and beautiful."

Ambrosiastar felt her face flush and she shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "Rockfall, you know we have no time for that…"

Rockfall purred, pressing against her. "It was just an idea. It would guarantee that all of our kits would be born strong and healthy. In special cases, such as if a tom and she-cat truly love each other, we could allow them to be together and not mate with any other cats."

Ambrosiastar dipped her head in agreement. "It sounds like a good idea. Any since our warriors will have the task of creating excellent kits, then our apprentices need to be trained in the art of mating. Female kits must have their virginity taken the day after their apprenticeship, so that when mating the first time that need not get in the way."

Rockfall nodded. "However, a tom cannot take their virginity, or we have the risk of apprentices giving birth to kits. So, how about they use a large thorn to do so instead?"

Ambrosiastar raised her head in agreement. "We must tell the Clan," she turned to the clearing, her dappled fur shimmering in the sunlight.

Rockfall let out a soft purr, his eyes full of love as he followed his leader. "Our Clan will be the strongest around the lake!"


	3. Chapter one — apprentices at last

**Here is chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Skykit blinked open her bright blue eyes sleepily; morning sunlight filtered into the nursery, cloaking her in it's warm shadow. Her only sibling, Swiftkit, lay at her side, his pale ginger/cream pelt rising and falling as he slept.

Skykit nudged the tom with a gray forepaw. "Wake up!" She hissed into his ear.

Swiftkit opened one amber eye sleepily. "What?"

Skykit blinked in shock. "You don't remember? Today's our apprentice ceremony!"

Swiftkit shot up, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "You're right!" Turning to their mother, Rosethorn, he meowed, "Mama, mama! Today's our apprentice ceremony!"

Rosethorn opened her eyes sleepily. "Why yes, it is," she murmured. "Better clean you up before!" She picked Swiftkit up by the scruff and started frantically licking the tom.

Skykit purred in amusement as her brother struggled against their mother's tongue. The black she-kit turned towards the other nest in the nursery, belonging to Mistyfur.

_I'll miss Stonekit, _she admitted_._

Skykit had grown increasingly close to the pale gray tom in the past moons they had spent together in the nursery, and she couldn't bear the thought of being without him.

Suddenly, a black tom poked his head into the nursery. "Time for the ceremony," he meowed proudly.

"Coalstep!" Skykit purred, racing forward and nuzzling her father.

Coalstep purred as well, landing a wet lick on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, little one," he murmured. Turning, he beckoned with his tail for the two kits to follow.

Skykit made her way out of the nursery, Swiftkit and Rosethorn following.

Coalstep led them to the base of the leader's ledge, before stepping back.  
Suddenly, a magnificent golden she-cat appeared at the top of the ledge. "Let all cats of StormClan gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Skykit watched as cats gathered, and for the first time she felt a shimmer of nervousness.

"We are gathered here today for the naming of two new apprentices," the she-cat meowed loudly, looking down at the two kits. "Skykit and Swiftkit have reached their sixth moon."

Skykit shared a fleeting glance with her brother.

"Swiftkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw," Ambrosiastar looked around. "Flintclaw," she meowed finally. "You will be of mentor to Swiftpaw."

Skykit watched as the young tom touched noses with her brother, before turning her gaze back to Ambrosiastar.

"Skykit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Gingerlily will be of mentor to you."

Skypaw stepped forward nervously, touching noses with her new mentor. Gingerlily's eyes glowed with excitement, and Skykit realized that she would be the dark ginger she-cat's first apprentice.

"Swiftpaw, Skypaw! Swiftpaw, Skypaw!" The Clan cheered, and Skypaw felt a rush of excitement flow through her.

_I'm an apprentice of StormClan at last!_

* * *

**There you go! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon- this one was short :(**

**Here are descriptions of the kits:**

**Skypaw: dark gray/black she-cat with lighter forepaws and bright blue eyes. Looks just like her father, Coalstep, but has her mother's eyes.**

**Swiftpaw: pale ginger/cream tom with amber eyes and gray ear-tips.**


	4. chapter two - stripped of innocence

**Here's chapter two! WARNING: lemons contained in this chapter.**

* * *

Skypaw lifted her head to the sky.

I'm an apprentice of StormClan at last!

"Skypaw, why don't you and Swiftpaw go and introduce yourselves to the other apprentices?" Gingerlily meowed, her green eyes sparkling.

The black apprentice dipped her head, padding over to the apprentices' den, her brother at her side. "Hello?" She called inside.

A pale gray she-cat with fluffy fur that looked unusually soft poked her head out. "It's the new apprentices," she called inside the den.

Another pale gray she-cat appeared at her side, blue eyes sparkling. "Hi! My name is Silverpaw, and this is my sister, Spiritpaw!"

Swiftpaw dipped his head. "My name is Swiftpaw, and this is my sister, Skypaw."

Skypaw blinked. "Are there any other apprentices, or is it just you two?"

Silverpaw and Spiritpaw exchanged a glance.

"There are Russetpaw and Cheetahpaw, but they're twelve moons old and are hardly ever in camp," Spiritpaw meowed, shuffling her paws.

Silverpaw's eyes twinkled. "Rumor has it that they have spent their spare time mating."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "What's mating?"

The two elder she-cat's exchanged an amused glance. "We'll leave that for your mentors to explain. Come; follow me!"

Skypaw and Swiftpaw followed the two silver apprentices into the den.

Spiritpaw stopped beside the nest in the far back corner. "This is my nest, and that one is Silverpaw's," she motioned to another nest beside her own.

Skypaw dipped her head. "Where are Russetpaw and Cheetahpaw's?"

Silverpaw motioned to a single nest off to the side. "They share a nest," she meowed in amusement. "They're taking their relationship quite seriously."

Spiritpaw flicked her sister with her fluffy tail-tip. "Hush up," she murmured. "I would mind having a tom care about me that much,"

Silverpaw purred and turned to the two new apprentices. "Your nests are right here," she motioned to two identical nests beside their own. "Feel free to claim them."

Swiftpaw padded over, rubbing himself on the nest and leaving his scent. He then flopped into the nest, sighing. "What a life!"

Spiritpaw purred in amusement. "Being an apprentice isn't all fun and games- StormClan takes their training very seriously." She exchanged a knowing glance with Silverpaw.

Skypaw narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Before the she-cats could reply, a voice called into the den, "Skypaw, Swiftpaw! Time for training!"

Skypaw dipped her head to the other apprentices. "See you later," she turned and followed her brother out of the den. Gingerlily and Flintclaw were waiting outside, their eyes narrowed against the bright sun.

"Come along Skypaw," Gingerlily's voice was taut, and the former excitement at having an apprentice was replaced with a guarded look.

Skypaw blinked. "Won't Swiftpaw and Flintclaw be coming with us?"

Gingerlily shook her head. "Not today; she-cats and toms hardly train together- not until you are almost warriors."

Skypaw tilted her head to the side in confusion, but followed her mentor out of camp and down a winding path.

Strange plants rimmed the path, and Skypaw found herself staring at them. Suddenly, cheerful laughter echoed from a clump of bushes, and two cats burst through- the first was a ginger she-cat, and the second was a dappled golden tom.

"Cheetahpaw, stop it!" The first laughed, her green eyes sparkling.

The golden tom, Cheetahpaw she presumed, purred. "Stop what?" He flicked her tail between her legs, and the she-cat squealed, flushing in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing me, you fur-ball!" She tackled him to the ground, snarling playfully.

Cheetahpaw blinked. "Oh, so you want something more?" He brushed her lower-region past hers, and the she-cat's eyes widened and then she narrowed them.

"You know just how to do me," she purred seductively, raising her tail.

Gingerlily turned her away. "Come along, Skypaw," she meowed tautly, leading the apprentice away.

Skypaw couldn't help but sneak a last glance over her shoulder as they walked away; Cheetahpaw was on top of the ginger she-cat, grasping her scruff in his jaws. She turned away as moans began to echo from the two cats.

"Gingerlily, what are they doing?"

The pale ginger she-cat blinked. "You will find out sooner or later,"

Are they... Mating?

Suddenly, the two cats arrived in a secluded clearing. Gingerlily led her over to the base of a tree. "Lay on your back and spread your legs," her mentor ordered.

Skypaw obeyed, somewhat embarrassed when she noticed that her privates were visible. She moved her tail to cover herself.

Gingerlily shook her head. "Move your tail, Skypaw."

The black apprentice obeyed, sweeping her tail to the side.

Gngerlily dipped her head. "Good," she walked over and retrieved a small branch from the side of the clearing- the stick was smooth and brown, with no grooves. Gingerlily grasped it in her jaws and padded back over to Skypaw.

Skypaw felt a tremor of fear pulse through her. "What are you going to do?"

Gingerlily blinked. "All female apprentices must do this on their first day of training. Their mentor pushes this stick into them, taking their virginity- it hurts for a second, but trust me, it's worth it."

Skypaw gulped. "Stick it in me where?"

Gngerlily motioned to a circular, fleshy spot beneath her anus. "That is called your core- it is where a tom puts his penis when you mate."

Skypaw's eyes widened. "Is that what Cheetahpaw and that ginger she-cat were doing?"

Gingerlily dipped her head. "Russetpaw? Yes. But right now, all that's going in is the stick. Are you ready?"

Skypaw dipped her head, though fear pulsed through her for what was to come. "Yes, Gingerlily."  
Her mentor leaned forward, aligning the stick with her 'core'. Then, she pressed forward.

Skypaw gasped as the stick pushed into her, and then she felt it push about against something inside of her.

Gingerlily groaned,pushing forward harder.

Suddenly, with a burst of pain, the stick broke through her hymen.

Skypaw cried out, tears staining her face. Blood trickled from her core, dripping onto the ground.

"It's all over," Gingerlily soothed, licking her cheek. She pulled the stick out, throwing it to the side of the clearing. "Go ahead and groom yourself,"

Skypaw hauled herself up, leaning down and grooming her bloody core. It stung as her tongue brushed against it, but soon all of the blood was gone, and it looked normal again.

Gingerlily helped her up. "Mating will come much more pleasurable now, my dear."

Skypaw flinched, shaking out her fur. Her legs felt wobbly and her core ached.

Gingerlily led her back to camp, letting Skypaw lean on her shoulder. As they passed the place where Cheetahpaw and Russetpaw had been, Skypaw noticed a pool of white on the ground.

"What's that?"

Gingerlily followed her gaze. "That's cum- when you reach your climax, it squirts out of you,"

Skypaw's eyes widened in shock, but she kept her mouth shut. When they arrived back at camp, Swiftpaw was sitting in a corner of the clearing.

Skypaw padded over, brushing muzzles with her brother. "Hey Swiftpaw! Wasn't today weird?"

The cream tom flinched away, turning his head away from her.

"Swiftpaw, is everything all right?" Skypaw noticed that he was sitting awkwardly, and there was a strange bulge between his hind legs.

"Just leave me alone," he grunted.

Skypaw's eyes widened.  
Did becoming an apprentice ruin mine and Swiftpaw's friendship?

* * *

**Wooh! Pretty long chapter! I guess the rumors were true- Cheetahpaw and Russetpaw HAVE been gettin' it on! Lol.**

**i listened to your reviews and they now use a stick and not a thorn.**

**next chapter should be up soon! Remember to review!**


	5. chapter three — Flintclaw's Secret

**Here's chapter three! WARNING: slight lemon contained in this chapter.**

* * *

"Swiftpaw," Skypaw murmured, touching her tail-tip to her brother's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

The tom rounded on her, his amber eyes gleaming with anger. "I said leave me alone!"

Skypaw flinched, stumbling backwards; something was definitely wrong with Swiftpaw.

Suddenly, a cat cleared its throat, and Skypaw turned around to see Swiftpaw's mentor, Flintclaw, standing behind her.

The gray tom's eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "Swiftpaw, it's time for training."

The cream-furred apprentice shuddered, and Skypaw shouldered her way in between the two toms. "Flintclaw, I don't think that Swiftpaw will be able to train today- he's not feeling well."

Swiftpaw shot to his paws. "I'm fine!" He hissed, and he turned tail, walking out of camp.

Flintfang exchanged a cool glance with her before followed his apprentice.

Skypaw stood frozen with shock— why was Swiftpaw suddenly acting so strange? She stood and started to follow the two toms.

"Where are you going?"

Skypaw turned to see Spiritpaw standing beside her, the apprentice's blue eyes curious. "Just... out," she lied.

Spiritpaw snorted. "Well that's obvious," she chortled. "_I_ think you're following Swiftpaw."

Skypaw flapped her tail over the apprentice's mouth. "Don't be ridiculous." She started to walk again, passing through the camp entrance.

"I know you are," Spiritpaw purred teasingly, keeping pace with the younger apprentice.

Skypaw growled. "Fine, you caught me. Swiftpaw's been acting weird lately, so I decided to go and watch one of his training sessions."

Spiritpaw's eyes widened. "Oh— okay!"

They padded a few more pawsteps before Skypaw meowed, "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, of course!"

Skypaw slowed to a halt. "No you're not!"

Spiritpaw narrowed her eyes. "Yes. I am." She growled playfully.

Skypaw sighed, her tail flicking in annoyance. "FINE." She led the way deeper into the forest, following her brother's scent. Finally, she paused beside a clump of bushes.

"The tom's training hollow is just on the other side of this brush," Spiritpaw commented.

Skypaw dipped her head, creeping forward into the nearest bush. Spiritpaw followed her, her fluffy silver fur catching on the bristles of the plant.

Skypaw froze when she saw her brother; Flintclaw was on top of him, pushing against his rear. Swiftpaw's eyes were narrowed in pain, and tears left wet trails down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Flintclaw roared, and he pulled out of his apprentice, spraying what Skypaw remembered to be 'cum' all over Swiftpaw. "Aren't you so glad to be my apprentice?" He sneered.

Swiftpaw whimpered, lying lifelessly on the ground. Blood was pooling around his neck, where Flintclaw had dug his teeth into him. Skypaw knew that if she didn't do something soon, her brother would die.

Skypaw felt anger building within her, and she leapt out of the bush, snarling. "Get away from my brother!"

Flintclaw growled, stalking towards her. "What can one puny apprentice do to ME?"

Spiritpaw leapt out of the bush, her fur fluffed in anger. "Actually, TWO."

Flintclaw's eyes flashed with uncertainty for a moment, but then they were filled with anger. Turning to Skypaw he sneered, "You haven't even had a training session yet, KIT."

Skypaw let out a yowl of hatred, leaping onto the warrior. "You just RAPED my brother!" She slashed at the warrior, slicing into his ear.

Spiritpaw leapt onto Flintclaw as well, digging her claws into his spine. "You monster!"

Suddenly, Flintclaw let out a high-pitched caterwaul. "Help! Anyone, help me!" He collapsed onto the ground, not fighting back.

Skypaw landed a few more blows on the tom before she realized what he was doing. "Stop Spiritpaw— he's tricking us!"

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from a nearby bush, and Ambrosiastar pushed her way through along with Rockfall. "What's going on?" She asked as her golden eyes scanned the clearing.

Flintclaw hauled himself to his paws. "T-These two a-apprentices attacking m-me and my a-apprentice!"

Ambrosiastar turned her gaze to Skypaw and Spiritpaw. "Is this true?"

"Yes! But—"

Ambrosiastar's gaze hardened. "Come with me. NOW."

Skypaw followed her leader back to camp, tail drooping.

Spiritpaw touched her muzzle to Skypaw's cheek. "At least we helped Swiftpaw," she murmured.

Skypaw sighed, followed Ambrosiastar into the camp. Rosethorn darted over to her, eyes wild. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Rockfall pushed her away. "Stay away from her," he growled, leading Skypaw to the base of the ledge used for ceremonies.

Ambrosiastar was already at the top, looking down at the cats. "Let all cats of StormClan gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Skypaw watched nervously as her father padded out of the warriors den, his amber gaze confused.

Ambrosiastar cleared her throat. "Today, these two apprentices attacked Flintclaw and Swiftpaw during training."

Gasps echoed around the clearing, and Coalstep's eyes widened in shock.

"I have discussed this with Rockfall, and we both have the same opinion..."

Skypaw waited, her heart pounding.

_What are they going to do to us? We were just protecting Swiftpaw!_

Ambrosiastar fixed her with a cold stare as she spoke. "Skypaw and Spiritpaw are to be cast out of this Clan."

* * *

**MEGA CLIFFHANGER! Poor Skypaw and Spiritpaw— all they were trying to do was help Swiftpaw :( I bet you all hate Flintclaw now— I know I do.**

**I cannot promise when I will be able to update, but hopefully soon. :)**

**remember to review— it helps me to write better!**


	6. chapter four - sky and spirit

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update! I had a major writers block for this story, but luckily it is gone now. I tried to make this chapter longer since I took so long to update.**

**There will be a new POV near the end of this chapter, and I think it should be pretty interesting.**

**Also, from now on I will be posting an interesting fact at the beginning of every chapter.**

* * *

_**Interesting Fact:**_

_Skypaw is half Smoke shorthair (Coalstep's breed), a quarter Lilac-point Siamese, and a quarter Shaded cameo (Rosethorn is half Lilac-point Siamese and half Shaded cameo). She has black-tipped gray fur that makes her appear completely black, which she gets from her Smoke shorthair genes. She gets her slim build, blue eyes, lighter forelegs, and sleek coat from her Lilac-point Siamese genes. As for her Shaded cameo traits, she has a splash of pale ginger/cream fur on her nose._

* * *

_**"Skypaw and Spiritpaw are to be cast out of this Clan."**_

Skypaw froze, her veins running cold.

_What? This can't be happening!_

Beside her, Spiritpaw was rigid with shock. "Ambrosiastar, you can't do this! We were only trying to help-"

"-by injuring a clanmate?" Ambrosiastar gazed down at them with a look of mixed pity and disgust. She turned her gaze to Skypaw. "And you? You must be _sick _to attack your own brother!"

Skypaw's eyes widened in shock. "We didn't attack Swiftpaw! Flintclaw is lying!"

Ambrosiastar's eyes hardened. "How dare you accuse a well-trained warrior of lying. Leave, and never come back."

Skypaw stumbled as Rockfall shoved her towards the entrance to the camp.

"Skypaw!"

The black apprentice turned to see Rosethorn darting toward her, her blue eyes wide with shock. "Mother!" Skypaw pressed her face into the cream she-cat's fur, fighting back a sob.

"Rosethorn, come back at once," Ambrosiastar ordered, her amber eyes gleaming.

"No." The rose-cream she-cat meowed strongly, holding her ground. "You cannot cast these apprentices out. I do not believe that they attacked Flintclaw and Swiftpaw."

Ambrosiastar's eyes blazed with fury. "You dare disobey your Clan leader?"

"I do," Rosethorn meowed, tilting her head to the side. "Because I do not believe that what you are doing is right. I believe _them_."

With a yowl of fury, Ambrosiastar sprang forward, fastening her teeth around the rose-cream she-cat's neck. With a sickening crack, Rosethorn collapsed on the ground, her head lolling in an odd manor.

"No!" Coalstep darted forward, pressing his muzzle to his mate's pelt. Skypaw took a step forward but her father spat at her, his amber eyes narrowed and his long tail flicking angrily. "You caused this- you deserve to _die_!" He lunged at her, but Skypaw rolled out of the way. She sprang to her paws, turning and running out of the camp entrance, Spiritpaw on her tail.

"Come on!" Skypaw allowed Spiritpaw to take the lead, bounding after her. The two she-cats hared through the thick undergrowth, their feet flying across the pine needle-laden ground. Finally, they skidded to a halt, their flanks heaving as they gasped for breath.

"Where are we?" Skypaw asked, her blue eyes wide with fear. She flicked her tail, fear shooting through her.

Spiritpaw laid her tail on the younger she-cat's shoulder, purring slightly. "Don't worry- I'm heading towards the ThunderClan border. We can see if they will accept us into their Clan."

Skypaw dipped her head. "Let's go-" she glanced up at the setting sun. "-it would be better to get there before dark."

Spiritpaw blinked. "Okay." She turned and bounded away, Skypaw following. By the time they got to the ThunderClan border, the sun was low on the horizon, just peeking over the trees.

"Should we wait for a patrol?" Skypaw asked, her eyes wide.

Spiritpaw shook her head. "No- the next one won't come out until sundown. Let's go." She led the way through the trees, winding between them, her silvery pelt melting into the shadows.

Skypaw followed her, fear pulsing through her with every step. "Are you sure we should be here?"

Spiritpaw snorted. "Where else would we go?"

Skypaw shrugged. "We could become loners or kittypets?"

Spiritpaw's eyes widened. "I would _much _rather be part of ThunderClan!" She stiffened suddenly. "We're here."

The bush in front of them rustled suddenly and a golden tabby tom pushed his way out, his amber eyes wide with shock. "Who are you? You smell of StormClan!" His claws slid out and his eyes became wary.

Skypaw exchanged a glance with Spiritpaw before turning back to the tom. "Do you mean the cats over there?" She motioned in the vague direction of the StormClan camp.

The tom dipped his head briskly. "Then you are not Clan cats?"

Spiritpaw shook her head, catching on. "No, we are stray cats. We must have picked up said 'StormClan''s scent while we traveled past them. My name is Spirit, and this is Sky," she motioned to Skypaw.

The ThunderClan tom tilted his head to the side. "_Stray _cats...?"

"We don't belong to anyone- not humans, nor a Clan," Spiritpaw explained.

"I'm sorry, but what is a human? Do you mean a Twoleg?"

Spiritpaw dipped her head. "I suppose. Your kind speaks strangely," she commented.

The tom chuckled. "I suppose you do. I never told you my name, did I? Well, I am Lionblaze, and I am ThunderClan's deputy. Why have you come to this area?"

This time it was Skypaw who spoke. "We would like to join your Clan."

Lionblaze's eyes widened in shock. "I will take you to Bramblestar immediately." He turned and beckoned for them to follow.

Spiritpaw turned to Skypaw, her blue eyes gleaming. "Ready, Sky?"

* * *

**Special: Silverpaw's POV:**

I blinked open my eyes to see bright sunlight streaming into the apprentices' den. I looked around to see that the den was empty except for myself, Russetpaw, and Cheetahpaw. I spat in disgust- the two elder apprentices were cuddling together, Russetpaw giggling as Cheetahpaw licked her cheek.

_That's so gross! I never want to have a tom padding after me._

I stood up, shaking out my thick, white-tipped fur. I padded out of the den, sunlight blinding me briefly. I looked around for Dawnskys but my mentor was nowhere in sight.

"Swiftpaw, is something wrong?"

I turned around to see one of the new apprentices, Skypaw, standing beside her brother, Swiftpaw.

"I said leave me alone!" He snarled, his amber eyes flashing.

_He's a lost cause- he's weird! He won't talk to anyone, not even his sister, who is just about the friendliest cat in Clan history!_

I watched as Swiftpaw's mentor, Flintclaw, my own father, padded over. "Swiftpaw, it's time for training."

Swiftpaw shuddered and Skypaw shouldered her way between the two toms. "Flintclaw, I don't think that Swiftpaw will be able to train today- he's not feeling well."

Swiftpaw shot to his paws. "I'm fine!" He hissed, and he turned tail, walking out of camp.

Flintclaw exchanged a glance with Skypaw before turning and following Swiftpaw out of camp. I watched as the black she-cat waited a moment before turning and following the two toms.

_You mousebrain! Training is private!_

I watched as my sister, Spiritpaw, padded over to Skypaw and confronted her.

_There you go, Spiritpaw! Finally doing something right and not mousebrained!_

I remembered back to when we had first been made apprentices and Spiritpaw had accidently crossed WindClan's border and then proceeded to question one of their patrols as to why they were on her territory. I purred in amusement but stopped when I noticed that both Skypaw and Spiritpaw had gone.

_That's the mousebrained sister I know._

I sighed, turning and padding out the camp entrance. I scented the air, deciding after a moment that my sister and Skypaw had gone south toward ThunderClan territory. She followed the scent trail, pausing every-so-often to make sure that she was going the right way. She stopped suddenly when she heard voices up ahead;

"The tom's training hollow is just on the other side of this brush,"

_That's Spiritpaw._

Silverpaw crept forward slowly, stopping when she could see her sister's gray pelt. Skypaw was standing beside her, head tilted to the side. The two apprentices crouched down, creeping forward and under the bush.

Silverpaw moved forward, pushing under the bush in a different area. She stifled a gasp as she saw what was going on.

_Flintclaw is raping Swiftpaw! My _father _is raping Swiftpaw!_

The pale gray-and-black tom's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Aren't you so glad to be my apprentice?"

"You sick cat!" I hissed under my breath, resisting the urge to run back to camp and tell everyone.

Swiftpaw whimpered on the ground, blood pooling around his neck.

_He's going to die if I don't do something! _I realized in shock. Before I could move, Skypaw leapt out of the bush near me.

"Get away from my brother!"

Flintclaw growled, stalking towards her. "What can one puny apprentice do to ME?"

Spiritpaw leapt out of the bush, her fur fluffed in anger. "Actually, TWO."

Flintclaw's eyes flashed with uncertainty for a moment, but then they were filled with anger. Turning to Skypaw he sneered, "You haven't even had a training session yet, KIT."

Skypaw let out a yowl of hatred, leaping onto the warrior. "You just RAPED my brother!" She slashed at the warrior, slicing into his ear.

Spiritpaw leapt onto Flintclaw as well, digging her claws into his spine. "You monster!"

Suddenly, Flintclaw let out a high-pitched caterwaul. "Help! Anyone, help me!" He collapsed onto the ground, not fighting back.

_No, no, Skypaw, Spiritpaw, stop! He's tricking you!_

But Skypaw landed a few more blows on the tom before she realized what he was doing. "Stop Spiritpaw— he's tricking us!"

_Finally, you realized! Stupid kit._

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from a nearby bush and I shuffled backwards in the bush to be sure that I wasn't visible.

Ambrosiastar pushed her way through along with Rockfall. "What's going on?" She asked as her golden eyes scanned the clearing.

Flintclaw hauled himself to his paws. "T-These two a-apprentices attacking m-me and my a-apprentice!"

_Liar!_ I wanted to scream, but I remained silent as to not reveal myself.

Ambrosiastar turned her gaze to Skypaw and Spiritpaw. "Is this true?"

_No!_

"Yes! But—"

Ambrosiastar's gaze hardened. "Come with me. NOW."

I scrambled out of the bush, bounding back to camp. I paused to pick some yarrow before returning to camp. Once in camp, I pushed my way into the Medicine Den, padding over to Raindrop. "Here," I meowed, dropping the yarrow at his blue/gray paws. "I found this."

His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Yarrow! Where did you find it? We are running low!"

I blinked. "Near the creek," I meowed before backing my way out of the den- Ambrosiastar and the rest of them should be almost back by now.

Sure enough, the golden leader pushed her way into camp, flanked by Rockfall and Flintclaw. Skypaw, Spiritpaw, and Swiftpaw followed, the rose/cream apprentice barely standing.

Raindrop darted over, closely followed by Rosethorn. The rose/cream she-cat's eyes were terrified. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Rockfall pushed her away. "Stay away from her," he growled, leading Skypaw to the base of the ledge used for ceremonies.

Ambrosiastar was already at the top, looking down at the cats. "Let all cats of StormClan gather here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

I padded over, avoiding Spiritpaw's gaze.

Ambrosiastar cleared her throat. "Today, these two apprentices attacked Flintclaw and Swiftpaw during training."

_No they didn't! _I wanted to scream, my head pounding.

Gasps echoed around the clearing, and Coalstep's eyes widened in shock.

"I have discussed this with Rockfall, and we both have the same opinion..."

I looked up at her, my gaze hard.

_You are a mouse-brained leader. Seriously, what kind of leader would believe one cat versus two?_

Ambrosiastar fixed Skypaw with a cold stare as she spoke. "Skypaw and Spiritpaw are to be cast out of this Clan."

I froze, guilt flooding through me instantly.

_No! _I wanted to cry out, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. _They didn't do it! _

And this time the tears actually did spill, and I collapsed in a heap on the ground, sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Silverpaw's an interesting character to write. She reminds me of Sandstorm, in a way.**

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. Remember to review!**

**-Splash***

**Also, check out my other fanfiction, Suffering (completed)! It is book one of my series, A Warrior's Heart.****The wiki page for the series can be found here: wiki/A_Warrior%27s_Heart_Wiki I am obviously still working on it, so it is in rough shape, but a lot of the character pages are done.**


End file.
